My Dear Pawson
My Dear Pawson is a tale in Specy Spooktacular V. Roles/British counterparts Starring roles *Paws/Pawson *Nutty/Noah *Zane The Blader Featuring roles *Zee/Zeb *Amp/Abel *Irin and The Clams/Iris *Blobby/Clobbey *Raymond/Rosemary Appearances *Dexter/Dennis *Generic Tree Friends Plot At the morgue, Zeb has just witnessed the death of one of his workers, Dennis. Iris suggests that Zane The Blader is at large agian, while Abel suggests finding out why the camera is on the fritz. Suddenly the door opens. It is revealed to be Pawson and her trusty sidekick Noah at the case. Zeb says he does not want a little kid solving the case. Pawson mentions that she does work for silver. Zeb is impressed only for him to begin yelling at her to do some actual work and thearting to throw papers. Pawson then takes out the blade and begins analyzing it. Noah, thinking it's a stick, opens his Dr. Pepper bottle. As he opens it and begins to drink, Pawson thinks the blade could be anything. Zeb tells them that they have to examine the town while he gets busy trying to fix Abel's camera. While he tells them to go, he pulls out the blade and gives it to Pawson in a plastic bag. At the first part of the town they examine, Clobbey's/Blobby's shoe repair, the owner tells them he is busy throwing out his old seville chair. Noah then gets out the blade and realizes the seville chair has no ajusting stick, then Pawson believes Clobbey is the murder. Clobbey denies this as he's too fat to run, and Pawson realizes this is a good point, so she excuses Clobbey. Noah remembers he forgot his chocolate bar at the morgue, so he walks back. A few minutes later, the telegraph rings and Clobbey points out it's for Pawson. Zeb tells Pawson that Abel has just been murdered by Zade The Blader, and his camera is indeed broken. So, Pawson excuses Clobbey as she goes to the next store in town. Noah happily eats his chocolate while waiting for Paws. In that store, Rosemary is playing a song. Pawson and Noah go and investigate. When they claim she's the murderer, Rosemary is confused as Noah points out he needs to use her bathroom, so Rosemary says the outhouse's outback so Noah rushes towards one. Suddenly, Zane The Blader randomly appears and begins throwing blades at Rosemary, killing her. Zane The Blader closes the door and runs off as Pawson waits for Noah to return. When Noah does return, they point out they still need to find the murderer. A montage is shown as the two try to find out the murderer. Then Pawson cuts to the conclusion that Noah is the true murderer, as he was never there when Zane The Blader was there. Noah denies this, then suddenly Zane The Blader appears and throws blades at Noah, killing him. Pawson tries to chase Zane The Blader when suddenly she trips in mud. Pawson gets up to clean off herself, then she rushes to the morgue, where Zeb is putting on his gloves as he tells her that the murderer is Clobbey. Paws denies this but Zeb hushes her by putting his finger on her glasses and threatening to throw papers at her. As Zeb leaves, Paws notices the smudge on her glasses and gets an idea. Later, Iris is about to hang Clobbey, however when she pulls the lever, Blobby is too fat, so he ends up getting skinned as the gallow breaks into pieces. Then Pawson tells the crowd that Zeb is the real murderer. The crowd is shocked as Zeb denies this but then Pawson points this out as Zeb's finger print on her glasses matches the finger print on the blade used to kill Dennis. Zeb then attempts to murder as he begins to run after the crowd and throws papers at them, only to trip and end up getting run over by a walking horse. A skinless Clobbey thanks Pawson, however the skinless Clobbey freaks her out, so she ends up running away, and due to her lack of glasses, she runs into a street post. After the episode, it is revealed that the entire episode was a class project made by Paws. Zee realizes how untrue it seems and begins throwing papers at her. Deaths *Dexter/Dennis and many other Generic Tree Friends were killed piror to the episode. *Amp/Abel was murdered off-screen. *Raymond/Rosemary was stabbed with blades. *Nutty/Naoh was also stabbed with blades. *Irin/Iris may have been crushed when the gallow broke. (debatable, as Blobby/Clobbey was there when the gallow broke and he survived) *Zee/Zeb is run over. Injuries *Blobby/Clobbey is skinned. *Paws/Pawson runs into a street light. Goofs *Plastic was invited in 1907, not 1800's (when this episode takes place). Trivia *This episode was inspired by The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror segment, "Four Beheadings and a Funeral". *Everyone except Paws and Blobby is given a British 1800's name. *Paws and Nutty actually get along in this episode. This is probably because they're their British counterparts and not their real selves. *Amp's camera resembles a real camera from the 1800's. Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes